


The Truth Of Our Existence

by Inspiresuz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Firebending & Firebenders, High School, M/M, Original Character(s), Shadowbending & Shadowbenders, Shapeshifting, Superpowers, Violence, Waterbending & Waterbenders, chlorokinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiresuz/pseuds/Inspiresuz
Summary: "Why do you need us?""Because you were chosen.""Chosen?""Yes. You were chosen to save our worlds from war."[Hiatus]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"Why are we doing this?"

"I already told you Soobin-ah, you chose dare and because we know that you won't go by yourself, we're going with you." Yeonjun says as they continue to walk on the forest trail.

Soobin sighs as he looks around him. An hour before, he and his friends had come to a nightclub that they were told was on the outskirts of Seoul. They had went, even though three of them weren't of drinking age yet. It was hard to get in, but they did it with the help of a mutual friend of Taehyun. It was a very big building. The interior looked expensive, the stage was big enough for a marching band, and the bar had shelves bursting with thousands of different colored drinks. They had went in and gotten seats at the bar. As they waited for their drinks Yeonjun suggested they play a game.

"How about Truth or Dare?" He asks with a smirk dancing on his lips.

Everyone agrees. Unlike the rest, Soobin agrees half-heartedly. He's played truth or dare with the others before and it always ended with one of the five either almost killing themselves or throwing up for an hour.

Beomgyu goes first. " Truth or Dare?" Yeonjun asks him.

"Dare."

Yeonjun looks around for a minute before saying," I dare you to drink 10 cups of whatever you like from the shelves."

Beomgyu whines as he tries to argue with Yeonjun.

"Hyuunngg! I can't drink that much! Plus, everything on the wall is either really expensive or alcoholic. You know I can't drink!" 

"Fiiinnnee." Yeonjun rolls his eyes, before he suggests something else," You have to drink 10 cups of water."

Beomgyu pouts as he orders 10 cups of water. When he finishes them all, they continue with the game.

"Soobin hyung, truth or dare?" Hueningkai asks him.

Soobin hesitates, knowing Hueningkai, this wasn't going to end well.

"Dare." Soobin says bracing himself for the worst.

"Hmm..I dare you.." Heuningkai pauses, "..to take a walk through the scary forest we passed before we got here. You remember it, right?"

Soobin hangs his head as he realizes what Hueningkai was asking of him.  
He knew what Hueningkai was talking about. Before they had gotten to the club, they had passed a trail leading into a dark forest. They couldn't see it clearly from the backseat of Yeonjun's car, but they had joked that there could be a serial killer living in a cabin in the woods. 

He had looked at the others, who unlike him looked ecstatic.

They finished their drinks before they got up and got into Yeonjun's car. They started the drive to the forest, Soobin becoming more anxious the closer they got to their destination. They got out once they parked.

And that's why Soobin is in his current position. Taking a walk through a creepy forest at night with his friends.

"Are we almost done? Cause I need to use the bathroom." Beomgyu whines as he kicks at a few pebbles.

"Just pee behind a tree." Taehyun suggests.

"No..there could be something hiding in the dark. I don't want to die while peeing." Beomgyu argues back. 

Yeonjun cuts in,"You'll be fine. Now let me borrow your phone, mine's dead and I need some light. I can barely see where I'm walking."

Beomgyu hands over his phone, before continuing with his little rant about the dangers of being unaware of your surroundings.

"What is th-WHOOAA!" Yeonjun had tripped on a crevasse and landed face first in front of a huge opening. 

"See! What did I tell you? Hyung was being unaware of his surroundings and because of that he could've almost died." Beomgyu says with a professor-like voice.

Soobin quickly runs to help Yeonjun up, as Taehyun asks curiously,

"Is that a cave?"

"Wow...that's awesome!" Hueningkai says giddily.

Yeonjun had landed in front of a cave. You wouldn't have been able to see it in the dark. Fortunately, with the light from Beomgyu's phone they could see it clearly. It was surrounded by a field of flowers and the opening had 2 large boulders on each side. It looked pretty big and like something could be living inside.

"Yeah..." Soobin says nervously," I think we should head back. It's getting late and we have classes tomorrow." He urges.

"Soobin's right. It is getting late and he did complete his dare. We can explore some more tomorrow after classes are over." Yeonjun says as he dusts himself off.

The others agree, some begrudgingly. As they begin to walk away, Yeonjun suddenly remembers something.

"Wait! I forgot Beomgyu's phone." He says as he quickly runs back to where they had previously been. It had fallen from his hand when he had tripped.

As he searches, the others wait from a distance for him to come back.

"Yeonjun hyung, your lucky I need to pee or I would've karate chopped your ass."  
Beomgyu grunts as he tries to hold his bladder. 

"Isn't that your responsibility? It is your phone." Hueningkai reprimands.

"It is, but I gave it to Yeonjun hyung to borrow, so that technically means that he is responsible for any damage done to my precious. I would've gone to pick it up, but Yeonjun hyung made me drink 10 cups of water, sooo.. he should do it."

As the two continue to bicker,Yeonjun spots the phone a few feet from the cave's opening. 

"Found it!" He says as he goes to grab it, but before he can, a hand pops out from the cave and picks it up.

Yeonjun shrieks and scurries back. The others rush towards him, alarmed from hearing Yeonjun scream.

"Hyung, what happened?!" Taehyun urgently asks his hyung, who seems to be in a state of shock.

As the boys try to get Yeonjun to tell them what happened, they fail to notice the tall figure stepping out of the cave. They suddenly stop when they hear the loud flap of wings. They all slowly turn around to look at the cause of the sound. There in front of them stood a tall man who seemed to be in his 20's, with pastel purple hair, dressed in an all black suit, with matching black boots, and rings adorning his hands. That wasn't the cause of the boys fear, though, it was the big, black wings that the male possessed. The man was already intimidating enough, but with the huge wings surrounding him, he looked even more intimidating, if that was even possible. The boys stare, gobsmacked, when the man finally speaks,

"We have been waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is introduced.

Soobin snaps out of his trance and notices the man isn't alone. The others were still distracted by who was in front of them, they haven't noticed the other six beings that have been watching them. Soobin slowly inches towards the others and whispers,

"On the count of 3, we run."

This immediately catches the attention of the others. They look at the man warily, while Soobin looks towards the other six hidden men.

"1...2..."He whispers, getting ready to run.

"I'm Kim Nam-"

"3!"Soobin yells, as he bolts. The others right behind him.

The man sighs. He shakes his head as he looks towards his friends. He quietly watches the boys run away before he says,

"Grab them."

He retreats into the cave as five of the men spread their wings and fly to grab the unsuspecting boys.

Soobin looks back to see if the men were following them, when he doesn't see them, he relaxes and slows down. He comes to a stop once he sees the street.

"That was close." Yeonjun breathes out as he stops next to Soobin.

The others quickly catch up to the two and start gasping for air. Soobin looks back once more and turns towards the others when he once again doesn't see anything.

" I shouldn't have listened to you Hueningkai. We could've gotten killed! Who knows what those men were going to do to us." Soobin sighs as he leans on a nearby tree.

Hueningkai puts his hands up and says," I didn't know! I thought we were just going on a walk- WAIT! There was more than one?!"

"Yes. While you were staring at the guy in front of us, I was doing what Beomgyu said to do. I checked my surroundings. I spotted about six more hiding inside the cave." Soobin says with a nod towards Beomgyu, who beams at the acknowledgment.

"We should head home. I'm tired from all the fear and panic we experienced tonight." Yeonjun huffs as he takes out his keys and starts towards the car.

Everyone follows behind him, but before they can make it to the end of the trail, they hear the unmistakable sound of flapping wings. 

"RUN!!" Soobin yells as he grabs Yeonjun's hand.

The others quickly listen and start running towards the car. Soobin is the first to get there. He opens the passenger door, and is about to push Yeonjun in, when Yeonjun is ripped from his arms. 

"HYUNG!!" He screams as he sees a black figure holding his hyung around the waist and flying back towards the forest. He's about to follow when something grabs him. He kicks and screams as the thing holding him keeps a strong hold on his torso. He's about to slap his attacker when he hears them say," Don't worry. You will be safe with us."

He pauses and listens for his friends. He can hear Hueningkai screaming, he sees Beomgyu from his peripheral vision struggling with his own winged attacker, but he can't see or hear Taehyun.

"What do you want from us?"

"We need you."

"Huh..?" They were confusing Soobin. Why did these winged men need them?

"We need you." One of them repeats.

"Why do you need us?" He asks curiously.

"Because you were chosen." Now this confused him even more.

"Chosen?"

"Yes. You were chosen to save our worlds from war."

That made Soobin quiet. Chosen to save their worlds? What were these guys talking about?

They have been flying for what felt like hours, but was probably only five minutes. Things then became chaotic, when Beomgyu's bladder decided to tap out. The guy holding Beomgyu was, unfortunately, holding him over his shoulder. Beomgyu's urine ran down his legs into his shoes, wetting the guy's entire left side. The other winged men were laughing at the misfortune of their companion. Beomgyu tries to explain as his face goes red.

You see, Beomgyu had known today wouldn't go well. It had started off with him tripping on his way to the cafeteria, as Beomgyu and his friends were the "losers" of their grade, he was quickly made fun of. Kids yelling "fatty" as they passed. This being because information about Beomgyu having an eating disorder in the past, came out. Everyone immediately targeted him as bullying material. He was good-looking, but because nobody wanted to date somebody who had a past of eating disorders, he was tagged as a "loser", just like his friends were.

Then he was cornered in the school bathroom, by a few of his regular bullies, and beaten. His group of friends had come to the bar to relieve some of their stress from school, but of course it's just Beomgyu's luck, and they end up going on a walk through a creepy forest at night. Then they come upon the group of men in the cave. Finally to peeing on a, admittedly, hot dude.

"I- I'm so sorry... I drank a lot of water before this an-and I just couldn't hold it in any longer..." Beomgyu whispers to the guy carrying him.

"It's okay, little one. I'm not mad. It happens." He says as he rubs Beomgyu's thigh.

Beomgyu blushes and is quiet the rest of the way. They finally land and the men set them down. Once they feel the ground under their feet, they each have a different reaction. Hueningkai and Taehyun try to run, but before they could make it even a foot away, they're tackled to the ground. Yeonjun runs to Soobin to see if he's okay. Beomgyu, strangely, doesn't do anything. He just looks up at the guy who held him, with a look that to Soobin looked a bit like admiration.

"You're back!" 

He turns to see the guy from before, standing with another winged man. This one has jet black hair, swept back, with a little curved to the side. He had a similar outfit to the first, though he didn't have a suit jacket or jewelry. His wings were similar, the only difference being they were a tad smaller than the first's. He looks around at the other men. They all had similar outfits, but there were slight differences between them. The one who held him had a prominent black, feather earring. Beomgyu's captor had wings that were a bit longer than any of the others. The one pinning Taehyun down had a corset and tattoos on his right hand. The one pinning Hueningkai also had a corset and was considerably smaller in height. The guy that held Yeonjun was standing off to the side holding his wings and folding them to cover himself. He had to admit, though, they were all really good-looking.

"Jimin." The first guy says to the one pinning Hueningkai down. Jimin gives the first guy a look before nodding at the one holding Taehyun. They let go of the two before getting up and returning to their previous spots.

" If you wouldn't mind, could you two please come join us." First guy says to Hueningkai and Taehyun. The two get up and carefully walk closer.

"Now.. why don't we introduce ourselves like civil people." He continues," I'm Namjoon." He nods towards the one standing next to him. 

"Seokjin." Seokjin says before he glares at the five of them.

"I'm Taehyung." Soobin's captor says,"and that's Yoongi." He then points at the one who was folding his wings.

"Jimin." Jimin says as he crosses his arms.

"Jungkook." Jungkook sighs as he looks at Jimin.

"And I'm Hoseok!" Hoseok says with a bright smile.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Namjoon says.

The five boys introduce themselves before they are back to an awkward silence.

" We should go inside. It's very dangerous for you and ourselves to be out here in the open for too long." Seokjin says as he turns and walks inside with Namjoon.

Soobin walks into the cave not knowing that he would be starting a new chapter in his life.  
............................................................................

Thirty minutes before

Seokjin watches as his comrades fly off to fetch the boys. He turns once he can't see them anymore. 

"Namjoon-ah, are you sure they're the chosen ones?"

"They must be. I have been searching for centuries through multiple timelines. They have got to be the ones. This is the first time I've felt such strong power, since your victory days." Namjoon urges.

"I hope your right. I don't want to lose you."  
Seokjin whispers as he wraps his arms around Namjoon's neck. 

"I know. Neither, do I. If they are the chosen ones, we'll be happy and so will the others. Trust me.

"I do trust you. It's them that I don't trust."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to post next week but I just couldn't wait so I'll be doing weekly uploads but if I feel like it I'll post several times a week. I'm estimating that this book will have at least 20 chapters if not more. As I said I will be putting polls on my Twitter for my readers to decide what will happen to certain characters and what ships you want. 
> 
> * Spoiler* There will be one ship that will consist of a bangtan member and a txt member.
> 
> Once I get to that part of the story I will notify you on the latest chapter. So stay tuned for that.
> 
> I will not condemn rude comments about the bts and txt ships in this story.
> 
> I might ask you guys if you want sexual content.
> 
> @Inspiresuz0
> 
> Have a wonderful day, my lovely readers!
> 
> Edit: I have personally chosen all the ships but I will post polls for certain events in the story. If you do want this kind of interaction please leave it in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out why they were chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~~ Sorry I didn't update this story last week. I was busy with family. I reread through the first 2 chapters and I just was thinking about how I could do better and you might want to reread the first few chapters because I made major changes and the plot has changed. I fixed a few grammar mistakes. Sorry If some things sound weird it's my first time writing a story and I just really hope you enjoy. Comments would really be appreciated. Have a great day.

When Soobin walks in the first thing he notices are the seven doors. The cave was big, but he hadn't thought that it would be big enough to fit seven rooms. The seven doors were in a straight line to the left. In the middle of the living space was a couch with a table set next to it. The table had a lantern and what seemed to be a stack of comic books on it. To the right there was an entrance that he supposed lead to the kitchen, and another door that he thinks leads to a bathroom. 

"Why don't you five have a seat." Namjoon gestures towards the couch.

"Oh. Thank you." Soobin shyly ducks his head as he steps towards the couch and sits. The others quickly following. 

"How much did the others tell you?" Seokjin asks.

"Not much." Yeonjun says. Seokjin is staring at them with such intensity that Soobin naturally starts to sweat.

"They told us that you need us because we were..um..chosen?" Soobin says as he starts to fidget under the stare of the seven winged men.

"Yes. Well.. you were chosen by a prophecy to save our two worlds from a war that could possibly end the human race." Namjoon sighs as he looks at the five of them in turn.

"What? Why is there going to be a war? And why us? What do we have that nobody else does?" Taehyun mutters.

"This war does not involve the human race as a whole. It's a war between our people and the people of another planet. The war will be taking place on this planet. Which means that humans are at a great risk of going extinct when they are exposed to our inhumane abilities." Namjoon explains.

The boys are horrified at this revelation. They were just having fun at a club, they didn't think that they would be thrust into this world of unknown this fast.

"Bu-but why us? What are we supposed to do? If we could die from being exposed to your abilities, then how are we going to help if we're not even able to be close to you?!"Hueningkai exclaims.

Hoseok steps closer. "The prophecy stated that five boys with different abilities will rise to defeat the cause of the end." 

"You are the five boys that the prophecy was talking about." Jimin says.

"But why not you? You guys know more about this than we do." Beomgyu says as he leans forward.

"We did try. We were successful, but as we grew older our abilities weakened and soon we will have to retire." Yoongi whispers.

The boys look at him with confused expressions. "What do you mean?" Beomgyu asks. "You guys don't look a day older than 25." 

"It's because of what we are. Our youngest, Jungkook, is more than four billion years old." Taehyung explains.

The boys' jaws drop at the number." Okay even if your getting old, why us? We're just five normal humans. Why not others from your kind?" Taehyun asks exasperated.

"We can't call upon anybody of our kind because _we_ are the last of our kind." Jimin declares.

The boys suddenly feel sympathy for the seven men. "You're the only ones who can help us because your powers have been dormant up until this point. We will help you awaken them, but it will not be instant. It will take between a day and a week for them to fully awaken. Once they are, you will go under intense training for your powers to be at their most." Namjoon explains as he puts his hand on Soobin's shoulder.

"You each will be assigned one of us, depending on what your power is. Before that, though, you will have to go through the awakening process. Seokjin will help you with that." He reassures as he looks at them.

Soobin suddenly feels dizzy." I think I'm going to be sick." Beomgyu mutters as he starts dry heaving.

"Seokjin, please take them to the conversion room." Namjoon nods towards the room that Soobin had thought was a bathroom.

Seokjin and Jimin move towards them. They lead the five boys towards the door. Jimin twists the knob and pushes the door open. The boys are rushed in. They don't have a chance to look at the room before they're slammed onto separate metal beds that resemble autopsy tables. Beomgyu gasps as the air is pushed from his lungs. Before any of them could react they are quickly restrained. The thick belts are tied around their legs and across their torso, holding their arms tightly to their sides. 

"Wh-What is this? What are you going to do?" Hueningkai asks as he starts struggling against his binds.

"Sorry. This is just a precaution. Some of you might have your powers awaken immediately after the ritual. There have been a few rare cases of this happening and we don't want this cave collapsing while we're still inside." Hoseok explains as he finishes tightening the last belt on Beomgyu. 

"It might hurt at first, but you'll be okay." Seokjin says as he gets a jar that contains a glowing blue liquid." We will first make you taste certain liquids. This will help you know what power you obtain. For those who do not have this power, the liquid will do everything it can to kill the host, but don't be afraid. Jimin here will be on standby with the antibiotics. So who wants to go first?" He asks as he opens the jar.

No one says anything for a few seconds."I will g-go first." Beomgyu whispers.

"Good. Now stick your tongue out and I'll give you a few drops." Seokjin says as he plunges a dropper into the jar and fills it halfway.

Beomgyu sticks his tongue out and starts breathing heavily as Seokjin empties the dropper on his tongue. Then he swallows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discover their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm releasing this 2 days before the initial release date. I just had to release another chapter for my readers. Chapter 5 is in the planning period. It should be out by Friday, but don't quote me on that. I hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Pyrokinesis= the ability to control fire
> 
> Hydrokinesis= the ability to control water
> 
> Chlorokinesis= the ability to control plants
> 
> Umbrakinesis= the ability to control darkness and shadows
> 
> Shapeshifter= the ability to change into anything living, dead, or fictional
> 
> Disclaimer: I know that the first four were constant kinesis but I couldn't think of anything else that ended with kinesis and was cool so shapeshifter was the only option left. Sorry.

The reaction was immediate. Beomgyu's body starts convulsing as his body starts glowing a bright blue. His veins are throbbing, his body is starting to levitate, and his hair is changing from it's brown color to a more light shade of blue. The ground starts shaking, the jars on the shelves rattle from the force, and the seven men are thrown across the room by blue waves rolling off of Beomgyu's body.

"JIMIN!!" Namjoon yells as he grabs Hoseok and Seokjin and pulls them closer to the five boys.

Everybody huddles together around Beomgyu, as Jimin puts his hands up, and they're suddenly covered by a huge, gold shield. It sort of reminds Soobin of a plate, but a really big one. 

Some of the jars fall, and make a mess of broken glass around them, but that's the least of anybody's worries right now. What they are worried about is that Beomgyu is still convulsing and the shaking didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"We need to calm him down. His powers are going haywire because they think the holder is in danger." Seokjin explains as he tries to reach for a jar on the ground. Soobin soon realizes it's the jar that Jimin was holding.

"You need to hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold this for. I haven't used my powers in centuries. Never mind how much i'm using at once." Jimin groans as his knees start to buckle.

"I just need that jar. It has the antibiotics. Since Beomgyu's powers have awoken, the antibiotics won't remove his powers, but they will help relieve the pain. Once the pain is gone, his powers will shut off their defense mode, and he'll just sleep for a long time.... Well, I hope that's what will happen. " Seokjin grunts out as he slowly gets closer to the jar. 

He's about to grab it, when the ground starts shaking even harder. More shelves empty themselves of the jars that they held. As they come crashing down in a fast downpour, Seokjin leans forward a bit more and grabs the jar. Once he has it in his hand he rushes towards Beomgyu and props his mouth open. He gets the dropper from the previous jar and fills it halfway.

"I hope this works." He mutters as he empties it in Beomgyu's mouth. Everything immediately stops. And not a second later, Jimin collapses. Jungkook rushes towards Jimin, while Seokjin checks Beomgyu for any injuries.

"That's a perfect example of why we had to restrain you. Beomgyu was one of the rare ones. His powers awoke immediately after he swallowed." Hoseok says as he checks on the restrained boys. 

"We should continue. I'm pretty sure he's the only one." Seokjin gestures towards a sleeping Beomgyu with a face that says 'I don't want to go through that again'.

Seokjin moves towards the shelves and picks up a jar that, surprisingly, hadn't fallen with the others. It contained a red liquid that looked thick and was, seemingly, trying to break out of it's confines by splashing waves of itself onto the glass. 

"What's that?" Taehyun asks as he adjusts himself on the table. 

"This is a liquid that will awaken the powers of somebody with Pyrokinesis." Seokjin replies.

"Then what did you give Beomgyu?" Yeonjun asks curiously.

"Something to awaken the powers of somebody with Hydrokinesis." Seokjin answers as he gets a different dropper from his testing table. 

Hueningkai asks meekly,"Sooo.. he can control water..?" 

"Sort of. He can control any body of water, but he can also control any type of liquid. Which includes blood." Seokjin opens the jar and fills it with the red substance. He taps it on the edge of the jar before he walks up to Yeonjun. "Can you stick your tongue out for me, please?" 

Yeonjun tentatively does what he asks. Seokjin squeezes 3 drops out before nodding at Yeonjun to swallow. Yeonjun slowly swallows, but nothing happens.

"Hmm.. I guess your powers will awaken later. That means that Hoseok will have to accompany you to school tomor-.." Seokjin begins before he's interrupted by Yeonjun's fits of coughter. 

Soobin looks over worriedly. Seokjin reaches for another jar on the shelf and quickly opens it. He gets another dropper from his testing table and fills it. He squirts it into Yeonjun's mouth when he had been getting ready to go into another fit of coughs.

Yeonjun chokes, but his coughs stop. " _Obviously_ , you don't have Pyrokinesis." Seokjin then moves onto Hueningkai. 

Unfortunately, the same thing happens. Thankfully, Taehyung was on standby with the antibiotics. Jimin had to leave, due to him straining himself with his powers. Jungkook left with him, saying that he had to watch Jimin in case he strained himself even more. That left Taehyung as Jimin's replacement. 

Seokjin sighs as he moves onto Soobin." I hope you're the one. I don't want to have Taehyung shove that dropper down you're throat because your thrashing about." He fills his dropper and has Soobin swallow the contents. 

They wait. And wait. And wait.

"Congratulations! You have Pyrokinesis!" Namjoon congratulates him and pats him on the shoulder. 

They go through the same process with the others. Yeonjun has Chlorokinesis, Taehyun has Umbrakinesis, and Hueningkai is a Shapeshifter. The last one was kind of chaotic. Seokjin went through every jar on the wall and none of them were abilities that Hueningkai had. Until they were left with the last one.

"It can't be possible.. we haven't had a Shapeshifter in over a billion years." Yoongi mutters as he pulls his wings tighter around himself. He had been completely quiet until this moment.

"That's what makes the prophecy even more real. The possibility of having a Shapeshifter among us after such a long time, means that there is even bigger possibility that they are the ones that will save us from defeat." Taehyung chirps as he sidles up to Yoongi.

Seokjin had opened the jar and filled the dropper for the last time. He emptied it on Hueningkai's tongue. He swallowed and everybody waited for several minutes. When nothing happened, everybody began cheering.

"HE'S A SHAPESHIFTER!!" Hoseok screams as his wings start flapping.

"Hoseok-ah, calm down! You can't spread your wings in here!" Seokjin reprimands him.

"Sorry, hyung." Hoseok says sheepishly as he ruffles his feathers before tucking his wings back into their respective spaces. 

"Now that that's over with, you five should head home. Hoseok will help Beomgyu to your car. You have school tomorrow, so three of us will be watching you to make sure that you don't harm anyone." Namjoon explains as he finishes untying Beomgyu, who was still unconscious. 

"What if our powers awaken during class? The other kids will obviously see..?" Yeonjun asks as he sits up and moves off the table he had been tied to for five hours.

"Let them see. You will eventually have to show the world your powers if you're going to save them from supernatural beings." Namjoon says with a shrug.

School was going to be interesting tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu loses control.

School was kind of chaotic. Beomgyu had, thankfully, woken up an hour before school. He had been confused to find himself in his bed in their apartment, when he had been in the cave, before he fell asleep. They explained what had happened to him and had gotten ready once they knew he was fine. When they were all ready, they got into Yeonjun's car.

Hoseok had come along to keep an eye on them. He would follow the most dangerous of the five and if one of the boy's powers were to awaken during the day, he would be there in a flash to assist. The most dangerous of them at the moment is Beomgyu, according to Hoseok, because he hasn't gone through training with Taehyung. He could hurt somebody if he didn't have good control of his powers and emotions. Hoseok had promised that he will make sure this didn't happen. Well...he didn't fulfill this promise.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Hoseok had stopped everyone from leaving the car. "I need to hide my wings, it's a short process. I'll be done really quick and then we can head inside." 

The boys nodded. Hoseok removed his shirt and faced the window, giving the boys a perfect view of his back. They watched, fascinated, at the way Hoseok's wings began to shed its feathers. They resembled the wings of a bat, but that didn't last long either. They then began the painfully slow retreat into his body. 

The boys cringed as they saw the scars that were left on Hoseok's back. He only shivered and grabbed another shirt that he brought. Hoseok had changed out of his black suit into a more modern style. He had a black shirt with the word 'OBEY' on it, black jeans, black boots, and a few accessories.  
It seemed as if he couldn't detach himself from the color black. 

"Is your favorite color black?" Beomgyu asks curiously, as he gets closer to Hoseok. They had gotten out of the car and were now walking towards the entrance of the school. Beomgyu didn't miss the glances that were being thrown at Hoseok and himself. He suddenly remembers his hair is a different color than yesterday and he quickly becomes self conscious of his appearance.

"No. I only wear black because I'm so used to it. I haven't worn anything that wasn't black in 3 billion years." He explains as he opens the door and gestures the others to go inside.

"How will you get into class, if your not a student?" Soobin asks.

"Hmm..I could just tell them I'm new...?" Hoseok doesn't seem so sure himself.

They split ways in the hallway. That leaves Beomgyu and Hoseok alone to head to Beomgyu's first class of the day. Beomgyu sighs as he opens the door to his cooking class. He hated this class. He loved cooking, don't get him wrong, it was the people in the class that he hated. The class consisted of mainly females, but there were a couple of males. The girls in this class were known for being mean to anybody they thought wasn't good enough. He was one of them. He got picked on every day. He couldn't escape them because unfortunately this was the only class that accepted male students and the teacher was to dense to realize the harrassment being committed in his class.

"Hey fatty!" The main girl, Jiwoo, called him as he entered the room. He was absolutely mortified. They were going to call him names and pick on him in front of the guy that he has grown a liking for.

"Oh..Who's your friend?" Beomgyu looks up to see Jiwoo looking behind him. He turns to see Hoseok standing there giving him a confused look. "Is she your friend..?" 

Beomgyu shakes his head. He grabs Hoseok's hand and pulls him to his table in the back. "Don't you have a partner?" Hoseok asks as he sits on the stool.

"No. I usually work alone." Beomgyu mutters as he prepares his table for the day. He was thinking that maybe Jiwoo and her gang were going to leave him alone when the she-devil comes walking up to his table. She gives him a glance before hopping onto the table and pulling her already short skirt up her legs, giving Hoseok a glance at her panties. Beomgyu holds back a gag at the obvious display.

Hoseok looks unimpressed. He scoots his stool closer to Beomgyu and looks out the window. She frowns before hopping off the table. She sways her hips as she walks closer to Hoseok. She grabs his hand and says,"Why don't you come to our table?"

She bats her lashes. Beomgyu cringes at her flirtatious voice. He has seen this happen before. There had been a good looking transfer student last semester, and she had used the same techniques to get into his pants. The next day she had gone to the principal and told him that the transfer student had raped her. He had been expelled and nobody saw him again. 

"Could you please leave me alone." Hoseok demands as he yanks his hand out of her grip.

Beomgyu scoffs as he sees Jiwoo pout. He knows she's only putting on a show of innocence because of Hoseok. On any other normal day she would've been pushing Beomgyu off of his stool by now.

"Beomgyu-ah" She sneers as she gets closer to Beomgyu." Why are you acting so confident? Is it because you have your friend here to protect you..huh?" She puts a hand on Hoseok's shoulder and another grabs his chin.

" Why is he with you?" She examines his face. Turning it left and right.

"You're just another waste of space." She looks at Beomgyu." Maybe it's because he pities you."

Then she does something Beomgyu wishes to erase from his mind. Hoseok is about to speak up, but before he can she turns his face to her and kisses him. Beomgyu's blood has reached its boiling point. He has never hit a girl before, never would, but at that moment he just couldn't take it anymore. Jiwoo has done everything in her power to make his life miserable. Now she was kissing the guy that he liked. It was out of Beomgyu's control. He could feel it. It was rising in him. His hands were shaking, he could feel the ground shaking, his head was pounding, he couldn't hold it back anymore. The anger was taking control of him.

"What's going on in here!" The teacher arrives at that very moment.

The sinks that are attached to the tables burst. The fire sprinklers go off. The students quickly grab whatever they can to cover themselves from the outburst of water. Hoseok had pushed Jiwoo away and was trying to calm Beomgyu. 

"Beomgyu! Look at me!" Hoseok was drenched. He was waddling his way through the flood of water covering the floor. The other students have already evacuated the room.

Beomgyu couldn't hear him. He was crying in a bubble of water that he created. He had his knees to his chest and had turned his head to look out the window.

"Beomgyu! I'm serious. You need to calm down!" The water was filling the room at a faster pace. The hallways were being flooded as well. He could faintly hear students screaming in the background. He thinks that the bathrooms might have fallen under his control as well. He didn't care. He could only feel the hatred for the people that made his life a living hell. He thought back to the happy moments with his friends and his parents. They had passed away due to a car accident. He had been with them, but only he survived. They left him as an orphan. His friends were the only family he had left. His relatives didn't want anything that was related to his parents.

"Beomgyu!" He heard banging on his bubble.

Hoseok had reached his bubble through all the debris. Beomgyu looks around. During his mental breakdown. His powers had gotten stronger. He could see a hurricane was forming. It wasn't possible for a hurricane to be out this far in land. It definitely wasn't a tornado. It looked like a huge wave was heading towards the school. He realized that if he didn't stop now, his friends and innocent bystanders were going to get hurt. He tries to calm down, but it wasn't stopping.

"What do I do? It's not stopping!" Beomgyu gets onto his knees and looks at Hoseok. He looks worried.

"I don't know. I didn't learn much from Taehyung." Hoseok is looking out the window, trying to think of a solution.

"Can't you use your powers?" Beomgyu pops his bubble and drops to the floor. He had been floating on the water, but without the bubble he lands on his bottom in the pool of water. 

"My powers won't help in this situation. The only person who could help would be somebody with Omniscience. They would also have the power to control space. The only person who has this power is Yoongi and he's not here right now." Hoseok explains as he grabs Beomgyu and rushes out the door.

"Where are we going?" Beomgyu asks as they run down the hallway.

"We need to find the others. I was told to keep you all protected. I'm not going to disobey an order." Hoseok opens the door to the stairs and hurries Beomgyu through. 

They run down the stairs to the first floor, where the others were most likely to be. There are still a couple of students running in the halls. They see Yeonjun and Hueningkai after they turn down the right corridor.

"Beomgyu, there you are!" Yeonjun grabs his hand and rushes towards the exit.

"Wait! Where are the others?" Beomgyu yanks his hand out of Yeonjun's. 

"They're already outside. The staff are telling everybody to head towards the underground bunker behind the school. We were waiting for you." He opens the door and Beomgyu sees Soobin and Taehyun standing outside on the steps. He looks at everybody, before he steps closer to the door.

Beomgyu sighs as he runs outside to take in the full gravity of the hurricane. It was heading straight towards the school and it was huge. It reached higher than the clouds and was so wide he couldn't see the end on either side.

"I'm not sure about this, but maybe you're powers think that they are in control. You need to let them know that you're equal to each other. You have to work in harmony." Hoseok rubs his back with a hand.

He looks over at him. Hoseok gives him a smile of reassurance. He looks back at the monstrosity in front of him. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written, but I wanted to surprise my readers. It's also a gift to all of you who have been supporting me. Your comments keep me going. :)
> 
> I might upload another chapter after tomorrow in celebration of BTS' comeback.  
> Stream Dynamite! Let's reach our goals and make the boys proud.
> 
> There are comebacks for TXT and BTS coming soon and I'm so excited to see what they're going to do.
> 
> There wasn't that much growth in their relationship. Well, I think so personally. There will be more in the next chapter I promise. There might be a kiss, I'm not sure yet. I might do a poll for that. For example, if you want a kiss in the next chapter or later in the story. Sorry I'm rambling. See you in the next chapter. 
> 
> @InspiresuzO


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu takes control. A development in their relationships. Soobin presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm writing another story at the moment. It'll be out when I finish this current one. I'll put a poll when I finish. By then I'll probably have 3 good stories written beforehand. I'll let you guys vote which one you want to read next. But that'll take a while. This is another long chapter. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> @InspiresuzO

Beomgyu reaches as far as he can into his mind. He blocks out any noise and just gets lost in the sound of water splashing against the cold ground. He slowly starts levitating and he feels like he's on the clouds. He hears the sound of water getting closer and feels the pitter-patter of water droplets on his face. He reaches farther into his head and feels a wall blocking his way. He pushes, but it doesn't give. He pushes harder and hear's the distinct sound of thunder, feels the slight buzz of electricity as a lightning bolt barely misses him. He sighs a content sigh and pushes harder against the wall blocking him from his mission. It finally falls as he hears the screams of the couple of students still inside the school. He feels the orb of power inside him and grasps it. A flash of light and It all suddenly stops. He starts falling. He's frozen. The only thing he can do is brace himself for impact, when he feels arms wrap around his waist. 

"I got you." Hoseok pulls him closer to himself. He can slightly feel Hoseok's defined abs through his shirt. He blushes, but relaxes at the sound of his voice.

Once they are safely on the ground, Beomgyu looks around him. The hurricane had stopped, leaving a mess in its wake. The garden in front of the school was destroyed, the few benches on the property were scattered around, Beomgyu winces as he sees one of them had landed on somebody's car, he looks at the trees that have been ripped from the ground, some had crashed into classrooms, a few were on the road, most were laying on the ground . In simple words it was a disaster. The school itself seemed fine, a few scrapes here and there, but it was still in one piece. Beomgyu freezes as he sees the handful of students standing on the steps of the main entrance. They were all gawking at Hoseok. He looks at over at him and understands their shock. Hoseok's shirt was torn to pieces, the result, from him spreading his wings. They're beautiful as they shake the water off themselves, leaving them glistening. A ray of light reflects off of them and creates a rainbow on the left side of Hoseok's face. He's beautiful. He looks to his friends and sees them shivering. They're soaked. Yeonjun gives him the thumbs up with a little smile. 

He hears a crash and looks over to sees two teachers pushing the double doors, that led to the supposed bunker, open. Students trickle out and soon enough the whole student body was standing in front of him. They all looked shocked at the sight of Hoseok.

"I think you should put your wings away, before you give them a heart attack." Beomgyu softly says to Hoseok as he slowly reaches out for his hand.

"I think you're right. I'll call the others and tell them to get here as fast as they can. One of you might present soon and I don't want to have to go through something like that alone, again." Hoseok gives him a broad smile and holds his hand as he starts the slow process of hiding his wings.

"You were amazing." Yeonjun says as he comes up to stand next to Beomgyu. He looks fondly at them holding hands. "Now what do we do about everybody who saw?" Beomgyu gives a shrug to his question. 

Hoseok is on the phone when a teacher comes up and gives the boys towels. They were probably taken from the locker rooms. Everybody takes one and bundles up. Beomgyu tentatively gets one for Hoseok and steps closer to him. He reaches up and drapes the cloth over Hoseok's shoulders. He gives him an appreciative smile and goes back to talking with whoever answered the phone.

Soobin goes up to Yeonjun and holds his hand. He looks at it for a few seconds. Yeonjun had a cut on his thumb. He must've gotten it when he was running from the flood of water that was trickling from the second floor.

"Are you okay?" Soobin delicately intertwines his fingers with Yeonjun's.

"Yeah.. it's just a little cut.." Yeonjun gives him a small smile as he looks around at the damage. Soobin gives his own as he brings their intertwined hands to his mouth and presses a small kiss to the cut. "I'm glad you're okay." 

Yeonjun sucks in a breath and his cheeks are soon covered in a red blush. He looks down at their feet. "I'm happy you're okay, too.." He blushes harder at the comment.

Soobin loves seeing Yeonjun blush. It gives him a small satisfaction knowing he's the one making his hyung this flustered. He hopes he will be the only one who sees him like this. He gives Yeonjun's hand a last squeeze of reassurance before wrapping his arm around his waist. Yeonjun leans into his side and they watch, silently, as teachers run around trying to help students.

"Hyung,...are we going to be okay?" Hueningkai innocently asks Taehyun, who has sat on a nearby boulder.

"Yeah..we are.." Taehyun reaches an arm out and gestures for Hueningkai to come closer. The younger seemed a little freaked out. Today's events would certainly leave a fear in Hueningkai. He was always known for being easily scared. Hueningkai quickly makes himself comfortable in his hyung's hold. It seems everybody likes a few hugs here and there. 

"Are you scared to present, after today?" Taehyun quietly asks.

"No...,but I'm scared I'll hurt somebody when it does happen. A lot of people could've died today if beom-hyung hadn't taken control. I'm scared my powers will kill somebody. That person being a stranger or even worse, somebody I care for." Hueningkai pulls his legs up onto the surface and hugs them tightly to his body. 

"It's okay to be scared, but don't let it control you. You could get sick from refusing your powers." Taehyun starts a soothing rubbing on the small of his back.

Hueningkai looks at him and nods. Taehyun gives him a small squeeze. Suddenly, Hueningkai starts coughing. Taehyun pats his back, then he smells the overwhelming aroma of smoke. He looks up and sees Soobin on fire. Students are screaming, teachers are running to help, Hoseok finally finished his call and is running over to Soobin. Taehyun quickly grabs Hueningkai's hand and runs towards the school.

"STAY BACK!!" Taehyun yells at the teachers who have gotten buckets of water and were running to help Soobin.

A few don't listen, but as they were about to throw the water onto Soobin, a tall winged figure lands in front of them. The person, who Taehyun has now identified as Seokjin, stands to his full height. Seokjin is close to being six feet tall, and with his wings he was very intimidating. 

"Get back." Seokjin creates a sort of wall between the teachers and himself. It was glowing a soft pink and seemed to be made out of vines that had erupted from the ground. The teachers drop the buckets of water and run back to the group of students. Taehyun breathes a sigh of relief. If those teachers had thrown those buckets of water, it would've probably made Soobin angry. Obviously, that didn't go well for Beomgyu. Seokjin drops the wall and turns towards Soobin. Hoseok had somewhat calmed him down, but it wasn't enough. Soobin is still on fire. Yeonjun is freaking out in the corner.

"What do we do?!" He shrieks as Seokjin gets closer.

"Calm down. We need to talk to him. When presenting it can be hard on the mind, so he needs to know that he's not alone." Seokjin calmly tells a worried Yeonjun.

Taehyun then hears the loud flapping of wings and sees the others have arrived. The five land swiftly and quickly run to do what they could for Soobin. His friend was still on fire, but during that brief pause he had started convulsing. He fell to his knees and grabbed handfuls of grass. This was a bad move. The fire quickly spreads and soon the remaining trees were catching on fire. With the others around him, Seokjin nods towards Hoseok. Taehyun doesn't understand why, until Hoseok spreads his wings and they start changing from their midnight black to a more bright red. As Taehyun gets closer he can see the undertones of orange and yellow on the inside of the creases that connect his wings to his body. Hoseok's hair starts changing to a dark red, his torn clothes burn off from the flames licking their way up his torso. They wrap around his chest and become a red tunic. It stops at mid-thigh and the sleeves are merely ribbons wrapping around his arm from the edge of his shoulder and become a glove half-way. The glove is fingerless except for his middle finger. It ends with a red gem on the back of both hands. The flames wrap around his legs and become maroon leggings. His combat boots become high-kneed and change from their black color to the similar red of his tunic. He glows a bright red as he looks around.

"It's been so long.. I forgot what this feels like. My true self..." Hoseok grins as he inspects his outfit. "My wings..." He chuckles as he flaps them.

Everybody stares in awe.

"Hoseok." Hoseok looks over to Namjoon. "Help him." He gives a nod and spreads his wings. He engulfs himself in the flames as everybody watches in worry. They wait for a few minutes as the silence stretches on. The flames are getting bigger. Unfortunately, Taehyung and Beomgyu can't help to calm the flames because they could possibly make Soobin mad. They don't want what happened to Beomgyu to happen again. Supposedly, from what Seokjin told them, it lowers the chance of the host surviving the presenting period. They fail at taking control themselves and so their powers die out? Something like that. Beomgyu had taken a potion to help with that, Seokjin didn't bring that potion with him, so Soobin had to do it all alone.

Minutes pass by, Seokjin is about to make Yoongi time travel, when the fire stops. It slowly dies down, until the only thing left is ashes. Soobin had burned his clothes off, so Hoseok covered him with a wing as he walked towards the others. He smiles sheepishly at the group of men.

"I didn't know it was going to be that bad." Soobin shyly says.

Yeonjun uses his towel to cover Soobin's lower half. They were finally alone after half an hour. Jimin and Jungkook took it upon themselves to get everybody inside. Students were calling their parents to come pick them up. School buses were arriving to pick up the few who didn't have a ride. The school was to be closed until further notice. They will have to do a lot of repairs. Especially to the front of the school. Hoseok had transformed back into his old self and put on a pair of extra clothes that a teacher had offered him. They were a little big on his lanky frame, but he made it work. They look over to Soobin who was covering himself with a small towel. Yeonjun gives him a fond smile, 

"Let's get you some clothes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu finds out the capability of his powers. Taehyung saves the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been so long since I updated. I've been really busy lately. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me writing!  
> Thank you!
> 
> @InspiresuzO

Once Soobin is dressed they head to the cave. The boys use Yeonjun's car and tell the others that they'll meet them there. Once the car is parked the boys make the long walk to the cave. 

When they are close enough they make out the shape of a person standing in front of the entrance. They didn't recognize him. The man had a scar running down from his left eye to the corner of his mouth. He was dressed in a brown tunic and that seemed to be it. He had sandals on his very dirty feet, his arms were covered in dried blood, his fingernails seemed to have been ripped off, and his hair was a mess of tangles and tiny branches. 

"Who are you?" Beomgyu steps up with a confused look on his face.

The man who had been staring off into space snaps his attention to Beomgyu. The boys are confused for a few seconds when the man's mouth opens and grows larger at an alarming rate. They are horrified once the man looking creature roars a nonhuman sound. The boys stumble back at the force. Hueningkai trips over a small rock and lands on his back. Taehyun runs to help him up.

"Are you okay, Huening?" He looks him over for any major injuries. 

While Taehyun helps Hueningkai, the others give their attention to the creature. It comes running towards them with it's mouth wide open. As it gets closer Soobin grabs Yeonjun and covers him with his own body. Beomgyu is at the forefront ready to strike. He wonders if there's a nearby water source, if their isn't they're _fucked_. He doesn't have that much training, other than him being able to control his emotions to coordinate with his powers. He's putting that little bit of training to use. He'll think about the most disturbing and saddest thought and put that into his powers. _Hopefully_ , it'll work. Oh, was he so wrong. 

As the thing is about to take a chunk out of his arm, he thinks back to the moment Jiwoo put her crusty ass lips on Hoseok's. It was an eruption of water. Yeonjun screamed as a huge wave of water popped out of nowhere. Beomgyu forgot that they were close to the ocean, and he didn't think of the possibility of his powers being powerful enough to control that large body of water. Then, again, he doesn't have that much training. His jaw dropped as the water seemed to reach higher than the sky, thankfully, it stopped the creature in it's tracks. The water came crashing down, but before it did Beomgyu yelled,

"Grab somebody!"

He quickly wraps his hand around Hueningkai's ankle and braces himself for the attack. He sees Taehyun holding Hueningkai around the waist, tightly, before he feels the water come crashing down onto his weak body. He tries to stop it, but unfortunately it just makes the current faster. He can't breath. The water filling his lungs. He lets out a gasp as his back hits a tree. He let's go of Hueningkai. He thinks he's bleeding, but he's not sure. He closes his eyes as he swims up. He breached the surface in the nick of time. The creature is flailing in the water. He can hear Yeonjun screaming.

"Soobin-ah!"

Beomgyu feels a cold hand wrap around his heart and squeeze. If he hurt Soobin because he underestimated his powers, he'll never forgive himself. His emotions took control of his powers and the current gets faster. He's going down quick. If he doesn't grab onto something he'll be pulled under and drown. He looks around and sees a tree had fallen down and was floating on the water. A stable raft. He quickly swims over to it and latches on. He catches his breath and looks for his friends. He sees Taehyun struggling to keep an unconscious Hueningkai afloat. 

He uses the remaining strength in his body and changes the direction of the current. He makes it go up instead of down. Once the two are close enough, Beomgyu reaches out and grabs Taehyun's hand. He hands Hueningkai over. Beomgyu pulls his body over the tree. Once Taehyun is sure his friend is safe, he pulls himself onto the tree. They can see Soobin holding on to a nearby tree. He had been under when he popped out and grabbed onto a tree that was barely attached to the ground. If he didn't move soon, the tree would drag him to the creature who now had an eye on him. 

Yeonjun was struggling to keep himself afloat. He was too far from them and if Beomgyu were to change the direction of the current again, he would just be feeding Soobin to the creature. He tries to think of something when the creature grows even bigger. Along with its growth, a tail, and it was using it to swim faster. Everybody screamed. Soobin screwed his eyes shut and finally let go of the tree. Suddenly, he was falling and he hit the ground. He's covered in mud. He opens his eyes and looks up. The creature's caged in a huge bubble of water. He looks over and sees Taehyung controlling the body of water. He had transformed. His outfit is similar to Hoseok's, only it's blue instead of red. His wings are a sparkling cerulean. His eyes are glowing a bright blue. His arms are covered in what looks like sand. 

"Soobin, get to the others!"

Soobin quickly gets to his feet and looks around. The tree that his friends had used as a raft had drifted close to the cave, but his friends weren't there. He looks for Yeonjun, who hadn't been with the others. He sees Yeonjun had climbed a tree and was holding on to a thick branch. Soobin sprints over to him.

"Yeonjun-hyung, are you okay?"

"Yeah..the others...the guys grabbed them."

"What?" Soobin was confused. Didn't Taehyung just tell him to find the others? Why would he ask him that if the others grabbed them?

Taehyung is struggling to keep the creature at bay.

"Taehyung! W-What? Where are the others? Yeonjun-hyung is saying that the guys have them."

Taehyung's eyes widen. The creature sees this and takes it as an advantage. It pushes against its cage as hard as it can. Taehyung loses grip and the water comes crashing down, again. Taehyung spreads his wings and grabs the two boys. He flys as high as he can.

"That wasn't the others. The reason we have to stay inside the cave is because creatures like _that_ come looking for us. Their captain must have found out about you five and sent soldiers out to capture you." Taehyung looks down at the monstrosity. 

It had grown its last bit. It had changed completely from it human form to a figure that looked like a mixture of a lizard and a mosquito. It had two beady eyes similar to that of a mosquito. It had the body of a lizard and had two wings that were round. Its body was covered in scales.

"What do we do? How do we find the others?" Yeonjun frantically asks.

"The guys will find the others. What _we_ have to worry about is that thing that wants to eat us." They glance at the monster.

"How do we get rid of it?" Soobin is warily watching as the monster spreads its wings, and starts flying towards them.

"We have to kill it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok..it's been a while. Writer's block SUCKS! Anyways...brief explanation. Last chapter was really rushed, so the events of this chapter happen during Soobin's part. It seems really long, but it was like 10-15 minutes. More happens in the next chapter...alright, enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing!  
> Thank you!
> 
> @InspiresuzO

Beomgyu screams as Soobin lets go of the tree. He squeezes his eyes shut, but doesn't hear the screams of his friend. As he is about to open his eyes to check on him he feels the fallen tree under him turn and he's suddenly thrown into the rush of water. He opens his eyes and sees the water rushing upwards into the sky. Beomgyu grapples at anything, but ultimately fails. He can see from his peripheral Taehyun and Hueningkai in the same predicament as him. Taehyun is holding onto Hueningkai's unconscious body as he tries to hold onto their makeshift raft. 

"Somebody help!" Taehyun loses the grip he had on the tree and is swept away. 

Beomgyu isn't doing any better. His body has become weak from using his powers and he's sure that if he doesn't find stable ground soon, he'll be swept up into the huge mass of water in the sky. He's moving faster and has half the mind to wonder what is causing this because it surely ain't him. He's hissing from the pain igniting on his back and he can see the water around him turning red. He reaches the huge waterfall and is swept up into the air. He tries to breathe in the vacuum of water, but is unsuccessful. He swims through the rush of water and pops his head out, heaving air into his battered lungs. Once he's catched his breath he looks over and sees Taehyun and Hueningkai on the opposite side. Taehyun had pushed Hueningkai's limp body through the water and was holding on to the back of his shirt. He sighs with relief. He is calm for about two seconds when he hears Taehyun gasp.

"Oh..my..god.. BEOMGYU, THE MONSTER IS IN THE BUBBLE!" Taehyun screams at him from his side of the waterfall.

Beomgyu cranes his neck up and sees Taehyun is right. The creature was caged in a bubble that the water was forming, and they're headed right for it. 

"Holy shit! We need to find a way out!" Beomgyu looks around and sees the top of the trees might be their best chance. It was the only escape route they had unless they wanted to be human pancakes on the ground. He looks for a way to get himself free from the column of water and gets an idea.

"Taehyun! I have an idea." Taehyun gives him a suspicious look.

"Does this plan involve us getting out of this alive?" Beomgyu rolls his eyes at his question.

"Yes, just trust me." Beomgyu closes his eyes and thinks about some happy thoughts. He had made this wave of water with bad thoughts, so what would happen if he thought about good things? He doesn't know if this will work, especially if he was worn out from before. He decides to just take the risk and thinks back to the moment when the five of them became friends.

Beomgyu had been a lonely shy kid. He had been outcasted by everybody and been tagged a loser. Lunch was something he dreaded every day, and today he just wasn't feeling up to dealing with his bullies. He got his lunch and walked to the back of the school where he hoped he would be left alone. He turns the corner and almost bumps into a tall figure. He looks up and meets eyes with Lee Sunghoon.

"Hey, fatty! I was wondering why you didn't show up, today. I guessed you came to the back of the school and I was right. I was just about to leave thinking you weren't going to show yourself, but I'm lucky I caught you." Sunghoon smiled a menacing grin. Beomgyu stumbled back, unfortunately, dropping his lunch as he did so.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at the dirty kimchi. He had the urge to just punch Sunghoon, but he knows he wouldn't be able to. One because Sunghoon is a basketball player and way stronger than him, and two because he was too much of a coward to actually do it.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Hey! Look at me when im talking to you!" Beomgyu ignored his commands in favor of just staring at the spilled food. "You little fucker, I'm gonn-" Beomgyu doesn't hear the rest of his sentence. He looks up and sees Sunghoon had been pushed by a smaller figure. 

Beomgyu recognizes him as Kang Taehyun the kid that was labeled a loser after standing up for a gay classmate. Taehyun had his fists clenched at his sides as he glared at Sunghoon. The other standing up and glaring right back. "Is fatty your friend, huh? Wha-" Sunghoon was again stopped, but by somebody else. Choi Soobin, the shy kid who became a loser after confessing to a guy that he thought shared the same feelings, was looming over Sunghoon.

"You're confident when put against people smaller than you." Sunghoon grits his teeth at Soobin's mocking tone." I wonder how you feel going against somebody your own size. It doesn't feel good, _does it_?" Soobin smirks as he watches the other snarl. Sunghoon charges with the intent of hurting. Beomgyu is about to push Soobin out of the way, but before he can Sunghoon is grabbed by the back of the collar and pulled tight against another body.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on his head if you want to keep your dick.." Choi Yeonjun, another kid that had been tagged a loser, by Sunghoon because the guy was simply jealous of his ability to be good at everything, says with a frown. Yeonjun is menacing with his sharp eyes and strong grip. Sunghoon is pulling at the hand holding him, trying to take in a breath, his face a bright pink. Feeling he's had enough, Yeonjun laughs and lets go. Sunghoon falls to the ground gasping in air as he stumbles to his feet.

"You'll pay for this, you freaks!" Sunghoon grabs onto the building wall and walks away from them. "Wooooooo! Hyung, that was awesome!"

Hueningkai, a freshman walks up to them with a teasing smile. He had also been tagged a loser, not because he was particularly weird or he had done something bad. He had been outcasted because he had befriended Yeonjun. "Huening, I told you to close your eyes!" Yeonjun gripes crossing his arms.

"Hyung! You should know that I wouldn't miss a chance at seeing your awesomeness." Hueningkai teases with a sarcastic voice.

"You.." Yeonjun mimics a strangling motion.

The other two laugh at Yeonjun's playful tone. Beomgyu, shyly, picks up his ruined lunch and turns to leave. "Hey, Beomgyu! Why don't you join us for lunch?" Beomgyu turns back and looks at them with a hesitant smile. "Are you sure?" Taehyun gives him a reassuring smile. "Of course, get a new lunch from the cafeteria and join us out here in five, kay?" Beomgyu nods.

They were inseparable from then on. Bullies had raised their game and started going to extreme levels to make the five hurt. The worst one had to be when Yeonjun was pushed from behind by Sunghoon, and he landed on an upperclassman. She had been horrified to look down and see Yeonjun's face buried in her chest area. She screamed and Yeonjun quickly scurried up, unfortunately, a teacher had seen the interaction. She had blamed Yeonjun without knowing the whole story, and he was suspended for a month. Sunghoon had taken that as a victory and started making things harder for the others. Making the beatings harsher and long lasting. Once Yeonjun was back they decided to spend more of their time on the school roof where nobody bothered them. Beomgyu loved his friends and he wouldn't trade their friendship for anything. 

A faint smile spread across his face as he felt his weak bones tingle and the water around him moved with his thoughts. He hears Taehyun shriek as the water catapults them into the land of green beneath them. He catches a glimpse of Yeonjun looking up at them with wide eyes, clinging onto a tree on the edge of the path. He crosses his arms in front of him, bracing for the fall that will definitely leave him with a few broken bones. Taehyun and Hueningkai are beside him. Taehyun has his eyes squeezed shut and Hueningkai is screaming beside him.

Sometime before they were catapulted through the air, Hueningkai had woken up and what he saw would seriously scar him for the rest of his life. He opens his eyes to see a clear blue sky and after a bit of looking around he realizes he's in midair in a huge ball of water. He opens his mouth to scream, but before he can he has the breath knocked out of him as he's thrown out of the bubble and into space. Hueningkai has enough time to notice he's not alone before he's faced with the tops of trees. He finally lets out a scream as he gets closer to the green plants.

"Holy-! AAAHHHH!"Hueningkai flails his arms around as he tries to grasp for a lifeline. When he comes up with nothing he holds onto the body next to him. 

Taehyun had been holding onto his wrist throughout his entire screaming session. Hueningkai, desperately, holds onto to Taehyun's torso as they continue falling. What feels like several long minutes was actually five seconds. The three hit the trees with an explosion of indescribable pain. Beomgyu hits several branches on the way down, one cutting deep into his leg. His body bumps into a few trunks, even landing on a thick branch. and sliding off to the next as the fall continues. He tries to hold onto a branch that snags at his pant leg, but it proves useless as his pant leg is torn off and he hits the ground with an ear-splitting crunch. Black dots spot his vision as he blinks trying to shake the pain away. He turns his head and sees Hueningkai dragging himself to Taehyun's unconscious body. From behind Beomgyu doesn't really see anything wrong with him, other than his right leg looking like it had been chewed on by a lion, but as Heuningkai lays face up on the ground next to Taehyun, Beomgyu feels his eyes filling with tears. His little brother is missing a chunk from his right arm and his face is covered in blood. His slender body heaving short breaths as he tries to stop the bleeding in his arm. Taehyun isn't any better. Although not as bad as Heuningkai, his left calf is torn open and his right arm has a bone sticking straight out at the elbow. After checking on the others and seeing that they'll be okay, Beomgyu checks his own injuries. He's pretty sure that he broke both his legs and his right arm. There's a thick branch sticking out from his side, impaled deeply in his flesh. He moves the arm that isn't broken and wraps it around the end of the stick. He clenches his teeth around a makeshift gag made from his shirt and pulls on the branch. He screams into the ball of cloth as the branch is freed. Beomgyu's head drops to the ground as he starts laughing at his luck. He takes the rest of his shirt off and wraps it around his torso as a tourniquet and bandage.

"Heuning...get over here...I'll help you." Heuningkai is hesitant on leaving Taehyun alone, but complies. He drags himself to lay beside Beomgyu and watches as the other pushes himself to a sitting position. Beomgyu grabs a nearby branch and tests it's durability. When it doesn't break after his constant bending, he gestures for Hueningkai to take off his hoodie. The other does so and is left with a plain black shirt.

"Take off your shirt..put the hoodie back on..you'll need to stay warm.." Hueningkai follows everything the other says. Beomgyu rips the shirt in half, wraps one half around the other's leg to stop the bleeding, lines up the stick with his leg, and ties the remaining half around the leg and stick. A splint.

Beomgyu smiles at the finished result." Try to stand up." Heuningkai grunts as he pushes himself up to his feet. His bleeding arm pulsing with the force. He gets to his feet and breathes a sigh of relief. His leg didn't hurt as much as it did before, and he's sure he can make the few miles to the path. He tears off a piece of his torn jeans and wraps it around his arm. He stumbles to the next tree and breaks a branch off. He tests the durability like Beomgyu showed him. Once he's sure it won't break on him, he uses it as a cane and walks back to Beomgyu, who was now working on patching Taehyun up. The other was awake and groaning at the pain. Beomgyu wraps a long vine around Taehyun's broken arm, skirting around the bone that was sticking out. He does the same for Taehyun's leg. Finally, making a splint using some leftover vines. Hueningkai breaks off another branch and hands it to Taehyun. Heuningkai helps him up and soon the other is walking trying to find a way out. Beomgyu is last, but he makes quick work of his injuries. Both his legs are broken, thankfully, he doesn't put any mind into how tired he is, and makes wings from a puddle of water. The wings flap as he moves forward.

"From what I recall we landed north of the path. We should start walking before it gets dark or we'll be in grave danger of infections. We have to get medical attention or we'll die here." Beomgyu croaks. He turns and starts a steady and slow retreat back to the path. The other two are behind him, breathing harshly as they try to keep up. Unbeknownst to them, five towering beings watch them from the shadows.

.......................  
_30 minutes before_

Yeonjun watches with worry and awe as his friends are thrown through the air and into the green depths of the forest. He's struggling to stay on the tree that he's holding onto, not coming down until he's sure that the area is safe. While, struggling he sees something moving from the corner of his eye. He looks up and catches the back of Jimin's head as he disappears into the forest. Along with him are five others, confusing Yeonjun. Maybe they were going to look for his friends? Though, Yeonjun tries to reassure himself with that thought, he can't help but question one thing? If somebody was controlling the water, presumably Taehyung, then why were there only five? Where was the sixth? Yeonjun shrugs it off, thinking that one of the guys must've gone to help Soobin. That is proven wrong when only Taehyung is beside Soobin when they find him hanging onto the tree. He feels his stomach sink to the ground when Taehyung tells him that those weren't the guys.

"Oh..I hope their okay..." He whispers as he dodges a swing from the creature.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since i updated. I, unfortunately, have to put this story on hold for the moment. I haven't been feeling well for the past few months. I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety a month ago and have been struggling with thinking of where I want these stories to go. So I made the hard desicion of putting all three of my stories on hold until February of next year. I hope you can forgive me for this and wait until then. I will be working on the plot and other details until then. Thank you for your time and have a great day.

P.S I might be working on a bigger and more developed project. It won't be ready for another few months but I hope you will enjoy it when it comes out.


	10. Not an update

Hello, dear readers. It's been a while. As you can see from the title this is not an update. When i decided to start writing I had told myself that I would be dedicated. That I would never leave a story with no ending. I would never do that to my readers. Well look at me now. I was stupid and got to ahead of myself. Thinking I could keep posting weekly updates for three and possibly more stories. I did this knowing that I was not at a right place in my life to be putting more stress on myself. And I did it anyway. The reason why I will be putting The Truth Of Our Existence on pause is because i want to focus on one story and work on that one. Once I'm done with that one, I will finish the rest. I haven't been feeling well lately. I haven't been able to get a refill on my antidepressants for two months now and I'm just really busy with school. Thankfully, my family has been supporting me on my road to recovery. I hope you guys understand. And I'm very thankful for the readers who have commented and read my very lame stories. Thank you and I hope that I will be able to complete this work by the end of this year. Love you.♡♡

P.S I will be focusing on Bangtan Cafe. So if you want to read that story then look for it on my profile page. Thank you.


End file.
